Belleza inmortal
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Hidan es un creyente fiel que por su Dios haría cualquier sacrificio, sin excepción. Más aún, si en el paraíso Jashinista existían ése tipo de seres, cómo esa hermosa chica. One-Shot.


**Belleza inmortal**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Yo lo hice al editar éste fic.**_

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre Hidan y Kakuzu, quiénes se habían internado en el País del Fuego. Se detuvieron a descansar un rato. Kakuzu empezó a contar el dinero recibido por el cadáver del monje Chiriku; ya lo había contado frente al coleccionista de cuerpos, pero no estaba de más asegurarse que estuviera completo. Hidan, quién sentía asco por las cosas superficiales como el dinero, optó por dar un paseo por el bosque que quedaba alrededor de Konoha, lejos de su compañero amante del dinero.<p>

Caminó por entre la espesura del bosque. Realmente los alrededores del País del Fuego estaban bastos de naturaleza. Tanto así que se sintió, una vez más, asqueado. Toda esa naturaleza era muy, pero muy tranquilizadora. Tan pacífica. Nada de destrucción u otra cosa que perturbara esa paz en el ambiente. ¡Por Jashin-sama, es que los alrededores del País del Fuego siempre son tan malditamente tranquilos!

Estuvo a punto de ofrecer como ofrenda a Jashin-sama un pequeño cervatillo que comía tranquilamente detrás de unos árboles, pero éste salió huyendo lo más lejos que podía para alejarse del psicópata. Hidan estaba a punto de entrar en persecución, pero el perdió de vista al cervatillo. Sin embargo, el ruido de una cascada lo detuvo. Otra vez, esa maldita sensación de pasividad. ¡Por favor! ¡Él era un adorador de Jashin-sana! ¡Su religión le incitaba a destruir todo lo pacífico existente que se encontrara en su camino!

Caminó hacia aquella cascada, guiándose por el ruido que producía. Al llegar a la orilla de esta, percibió cómo el agua caía precipitadamente tranquila. Pese a la delgada cortina de niebla, pudo entrever una silueta humana. El religioso quedó atónito ante esto. Se acercó aún más hacía la figura humana que se sostenía a base de chakra en las plantes de los pies para poder caminar sobre el agua.

Una danza coqueta. Era, ¿cómo decirlo?

-Hermoso.- susurró completando sus pensamientos.

Una mujer, no sabía exactamente su edad pero debía ser joven. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien delineado, como si hubiera sido trazado por un gran artista. Poseía unas piernas largas y elegantes que utilizaba para moverse con sutilidad sobre el agua, logrando un vaivén de caderas que hipnotizaría a cualquiera; con sus brazos trazaba líneas imaginarias en el aire. Se acercó un poco más, mirando el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la joven.

Unos pasos más y logró ver su rostro angelical cubierto por destellos plateados procedentes de la luna. Y su cabello, una red que lo había atrapado, atrapándolo más con cada giro que daba la joven.

Un ángel muy tentador en verdad.

-Por Jashin-sama... -murmuró lo suficientemente algo como para que la joven lo escuchara. Por el susto que le dio el Akatsuki, empezó a retroceder por cada paso que Hidan daba hacia ella.

-Pero qué mujer tan hermosa.- siguió acercándose a la joven, quien terminó topándose con una pared de rocas en dónde el agua cayó por su rostro haciéndola ver más angelical y vulnerable que antes.

Era la primera que Hidan no sentía ganas de destruir algo tan hermoso. Sus ojos perlados, su cabello con destellos azulados que le llegaba a la cintura, sus labios... tan tentadores y abiertos a su disposición.

Tan fascinado estaba por la belleza de la joven, que empezaba a cuestionarse sobre la existencia de ángeles tan preciosos al servicio de Jashin-sama.

Acorraló a la pobre Hinata que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Cuando la tuvo en frente, acarició suavemente su rostro tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, como si se tratase de una valiosa joya.

-_Pero tú eres más valiosa.- _pensó el Jashinista.

-T-Tú... e-eres de A-Akatsuki... ¿c-cierto? -tartamudeó Hinata. El aludido no respondió ante su pregunta, aun sabiendo que su habitual vestimenta lo delataba. Sólo se acercó lentamente a su rostro, acortando así la distancia que los separaba con un beso. Como Jashin-sama manda.

Hinata no hacía nada; no correspondía, no se resistía. Simple y sencillamente estaba petrificada de miedo.

El Akatsuki estaba disfrutando de esos labios que sabían a gloria, aun cuando no estaba siendo correspondido. Por favor, que Jashin-sama lo perdonara pero no podía existir tanta perfección, tanta dulzura. Era imposible que hubiera tanta belleza en un ser.

Tal vez era pecado. Sí, debía ser eso. Por eso se sentía tan endiabladamente bien.

-¡Hidan! ¡Por el amor a tu maldito y estúpido Dios inexistente! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! -el grito de Kakuzu retumbó por todo el lugar. Y eso que se trataba de un hombre tan tranquilo.

El seguidor de Jashin-sama se separó, no sin cierto disgusto, de la Hyūga. Hinata seguía con expresión de miedo al haber sentido los labios del Akatsuki sobre los de ella.

-Tsk... Me tengo que ir. Adiós.- dijo, retirándose de ahí con pesadez.

-Hasta que apareces. ¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Kakuzu fastidiado.

-Métete en tus asuntos.- espetó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si vuelves a contestarme de esa manera, tendré que matarte.- contestó molesto.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! -retó el religioso. Después de unos segundos de miradas retadoras entre ambos, Kakuzu decidió cortar.

-Sólo apuremos el paso. Tenemos un Jinchūriki que capturar.-

Hidan le miró dubitativo. De nuevo, su compañero de equipo reanudaba el paso, ignorando una de sus disputas rutinarias.

_Y para el colmo, le cortó el rollo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto!<em>**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos! _**


End file.
